Take Me Out To A Game
by R Tani
Summary: Carrie and Big have a lot of fun with a certain game. That's my first fanfic here - please R&R!


Take Me Out To A Game  
  
Time: Season 4, after the second break up with Aiden Carrie's POV Notes: That's my first Fanfic in English  
  
It was another great night in a great city. My date was already waiting in front of my apartment house.  
  
"So what are our plans for today's evening?" Big grinned. "I don't know. Have we ever had plans? What do you wanna do?" "Uhm, I'm prefering some action after this hard day." He seemed a bit surprised by this answer. "So, where do we find some action?" he came closer to me. "Let me show you." I decreased the distance between his and my face, then I grabbed his hand and pulled him up into my apartment.  
  
He watched me suspiciously while still standing in the doorway, suddenly he looked perplexed. "What are we going to do?" he asked carefully.  
  
"TWISTER!" I fetched down the box from the shelf and handed it over to him. "Twister? Wanna play some games, huh?" he teased. "OK, you prepare the game and I'll make some drinks!" "But... I've never played that Twister before." "What? Could you - Please - repeat that? You've never played Twister? That's a crime, shame on you, mister."  
  
"I've to say in my own defense that I'm a busy working man." "Excues, excuses." I shook my head with played disappointment. "Well, just prepare the mat while I'm making some drinks and then we'll talk about the rules. I know you will enjoy this game."  
  
Five minutes later I found Big sitting on the floor. "OK, I think I got it – and it sounds as if it's fun." He turned his eyes away from the rules and looked at me. "Hey, that's not fair, you changed clothes." At that he jumped out of his suit and suddenly the only things he wore were boxershorts and a shirt.  
  
"I'm ready, we can start now." He took a sip of his drink. "I hope you are stil talking about the game." I set the spinner into motion. "Left hand, yellow."  
  
After seven minutes I defeated Big. "You didn't win, you kicked me in my right shin, that's why I fell. That's unfair." He was still lying on the floor. "You want revenge? You can have it!" After another drink we repeated the match on the floor.  
  
Another ten minutes and I was the one lying on the floor. "You see, I know how to play this game." With a laugh he returned to our drinks. "You are evidently enjoying it." "Absofuckinglutely!" I went over to him and whispered into his ear. "Let's do it – again." Bigs eyes started flashing. "Ok."  
  
The following game took quite a while, our energies were running down like a battery, we started becoming tired, but nobody would give up.  
  
All of a sudden we found ourselves in an unconfortable but tempting position: somehow Big managed to bring his face over my and catch my gaze directly.  
  
"Don't even think of it, mister." He tried not to grin when he asked playfully and with an air of innocence "What?" "I can see it in your eyes, you are having dirty thoughts ... right now." His lips curled up into a dangerous smirk. "I always have dirty thoughts." "Yeah, but you are up to something."  
  
There was a short pause. "I just wondered what would happen if I played unfair as well?!" his expression became more serious now. "What's your intention?" "Don't know, something that causes you to fall." His face came closer. I regarded him warily, his eyes locked with my. "Gradually, I understand the purpose of this game." And then I kissed him long and deeply.  
  
Though Big moved forward trying to get hold of me, my center of balance was suddenly disrupted and I tumbled backward, he lost his footing as well and landed on me.  
  
He still embraced me, his grib was fairly gentle and confortable. I could hear our hearts pounding, but both of us felt it was wrong.  
  
He dropped his head, his breath and words were warm against my lips. "Fuck, what are we doing here, kid? What has gotten into us tonight." He moved aside. "Well, you know, games are always fun til someone gets a broken heart."  
  
That was the last thing I could remember before we fell asleep on the floor.  
  
Big and I were friends, but from that day on I realised that every game with him was a dangerous challenge, full of emotions and a possilby broken heart.  
  
But damn it, challenges are great – if you don't go too far. Big and I do know where our limits are. 


End file.
